


Comfort in Consistency

by FanaticKay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay
Summary: A quick, accidental reveal





	Comfort in Consistency

She had become routine for Adrien, the one constant he could look forward to in his life: Ladybug. 

It all started with him opening a window. He was sick. Sore throat, blocked nose, headache and all. His father, of course, blamed the public school environment, stating it was a “breeding ground for germs and disease.” Adrien had been left to his devices, Nathalie only coming in to give him meals and make sure he took his medication. He hadn’t gone to school in two days, and though Plagg was relishing in the time off, the model was going crazy. The stuffiness in his room was too much to bear. His window swung open at the touch of a button, permitting the refreshing breeze of a cool night to enter. She dropped by for the first time, just to say hello. 

He continued to leave his window open, in hope of her return. His patience was rewarded three days later. It quickly became routine for Adrien to see the superheroine twice a week for a chat, to play a game, or sometimes even silent cuddles with a movie. Plagg would often tease him about it in the morning, but he paid the kwami no mind. Instead, the boy would often find himself remembering how her hair tickled his chin and the way she would play with his hands, skin tingling from the thought of her touch. 

If Ladybug was anything, she was consistent. She always arrived at the same time, 9:15 pm on the dot, and left by 11:30. Adrien was always prepared for her comings. He double checked his room was clean, no evidence of his Ladybug shrine was visible, and most importantly, made sure Plagg was out of sight with enough Camembert to feed an army. Everything was going extremely well, almost too well. Adrien was beginning to believe that Lady Luck was transferring some of her good fortune to him. But of course, as Adrien’s life was, all good things had to come to an end. That would explain why Ladybug was in his room looking at him and Plagg wide-eyed in disbelief.

He didn’t know she was going to come early today. As per usual, he had patrol before her arrival. He completed his loop around the City of Lights at 8:45 pm sharp, giving him plenty of time to check his room for any last-minute disasters before his Lady arrived. When he dropped into his semi-clean bedroom, the blond rushed around, stuffing some forgotten clothes into his closet to hang later. Releasing his transformation, Adrien handed his kwami some foul-smelling cheese which the greedy god gobbled up.

“Prepping for the arrival of your girlfriend?” Plagg asked in between bites.

Adrien blushed, “She’s not my girlfriend, Plagg.”

“Mm, whatever you say.” The god nestled himself in his chosen’s hair, appreciating the warmth while he could. If the boy listened closely, he could hear the rumble in Plagg’s chest.

Adrien settled himself on his couch and closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Ladybug’s arrival. Before he knew it, he was lulled into a sweet dreamland filled with the images of his Lady and delectable pastries. 

He wearily opened his eyes when he heard the soft thud of Ladybug’s landing. He felt the couch shift as she sat down next to his legs. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Bonsoir, Ladybug.” He yawned and stretched.

“Go back to sleep kid. She’s not due for another ten minutes,” he heard the soft, sleepy grumble of his kwami’s voice.

“Plagg, she’s already here,” Adrien mumbled out, before realizing his situation.

Ladybug shrieked, backing away to the opposite side of the white couch. “Y-you? How could it be you? How have I been so blind!” She said aloud, a stuttering and rambling mess. 

“My Lady, I can expla-,” she cut him off before he could continue.

“He’s been in my bedroom! Chat Noir was in my bedroom, so that means Adrien was in my bedroom. Oh gosh, he’s teased me about my crush on himself!” Ladybug continued on, hugging her knees and hiding her red face.

Adrien felt he had been struck between the eyes when the revelation of Ladybug’s identity dawned on him. “Ma- Marinette?”

This brought her attention back to the model. “Chaton?” Nothing could prepare the girl for the stupid, Chat-like grin on her crush’s face.

“So,” he winked at her, “I have to say, I’m pretty sure I quite like that this cat was let out of its bag, my Lady.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He couldn’t even begin to describe his joy when a light pink dusted her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanatic-kay


End file.
